


Лучший момент

by outsomnia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Канпимук считал, что составляет идеальные планы.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 1





	Лучший момент

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не смотрел аниме «Soul Eater» и понятия не имеет, как там всё работает, но основную идею позаимствовал оттуда.

Иногда Канпимук не очень любил реалии мира, в котором ему приходилось жить.

Нет, у него не было никаких проблем с принятием того, что призраки реальны. Он, в общем-то, даже причину их существования помнил наизусть: если перед смертью человек испытывал обиду, злость или желание кому-нибудь отомстить, то становился «Голодным духом», которых за прошедшие столетия все привыкли называть просто призраками. 

Сложности были в том, что большинство людей призраков не видели, и из-за этого находились в опасности. Призраки состояли из негативных эмоций, и всеми их действиями управлял гнев. И пускай они не могли взаимодействовать непосредственно с живыми существами — потому что у мира духов и мира живых не было точек пересечения, — благодаря своей ярости, сил у них было достаточно, чтобы прикасаться к различным предметам.

И вот тут начинались несчастные случаи.

Но были и такие, кто обладал способностью видеть призраков. Никто не знал точных причин — говорили, что они просто владели магией; говорили, что они потомки какой-нибудь древней загадочной расы волшебников; говорили, что просто вселенная любит равновесие, поэтому и наделила их этим даром, — но все понимали, что если кто-то и может защищать обычных людей, то только экзорцисты.

Правда, на практике же всё было куда сложнее: прикасаться к призракам те всё равно не могли.

Зато могли орудия — люди, которые с помощью магии могли ненадолго стать частью мира духов. Правда, из-за этого перемещения между мирами менялась их форма, превращая их в оружие, но, тем не менее, это позволяло им взаимодействовать с призраками и уничтожать их.

Но только видеть их орудия тоже не могли.

И было совершенно ожидаемо, что в результате орудия и экзорцисты объединились и стали работать вместе, ведь по отдельности они для призраков не представляли никакой опасности.

И Канпимука это совершенно не устраивало.

Нет, ему нравилось помогать окружающим и сражаться со злом, но хаотичность этой работы не играла ему на руку. Он мог в окружении своих котов в пижаме и тапочках, смотреть сериалы на нетфликсе и наслаждаться жизнью, а через секунду ему приходило сообщение, что неподалёку объявились призраки, и раз это вверенный ему район, то ему необходимо разобраться с этой проблемой. И это при том, что орудия и экзорцисты не находились друг с другом сутки напролёт, и их нередко атаковали, когда они были порознь и ничего не могли сделать.

Он сейчас оказался именно в такой ситуации.

Он просто шёл по своим делам, насвистывая себе под нос последнюю песню Твайс, когда слева от него рухнул забор, отделявший от улицы стройку нового торгового центра. Люди вокруг настороженно посмотрели на это, несколько раз обеспокоенно оглянулись по сторонам, но в итоге пожали плечами и разошлись. А Канпимук поднял глаза и замер, заметив парящих над незавершённым зданием призраков.

Любому экзорцисту было известно, что стройки и призраки — самое худшее сочетание, которое только можно придумать, и настоящий рай для несчастных случаев.

У него с собой были только горшок с кактусом и коробка с драже «Берти Боттс», которую он купил во время поездки в токийский Диснейленд. И ничто из этого не подходило для сражения с призраками.

Но и убегать он не собирался.

В конце концов, он был Бхувакулем, а Бхувакули никогда не отступали перед лицом опасности. Его семья была одной из древнейших тайских семей экзорцистов, и у Канпимука всё же была определённая репутация, которую стоило поддерживать. Хотя в такие моменты он немного жалел, что не является простым человеком, который может ходить в офис пять дней в неделю, жаловаться друзьям на скуку и однообразие и жить в счастливом неведении.

(И в один прекрасный день умереть от несчастного случая, но это уже совсем другая история.)

Он поспешно увернулся от сброшенной на него с высоты третьего этажа балки и поудобнее перехватил свой горшок. Ассоциация экзорцистов всегда отслеживала появление призраков с помощью специального оборудования, и, скорее всего, уже отправила кого-то к нему на помощь. Ему оставалось только продержаться до их прибытия.

И тогда он сможет наконец пойти и поговорить с Марком.

В конце концов, это был его план на день, и Канпимук любой ценой намеревался воплотить его в жизнь.

Он знал Марка с самого детства, когда напуганным ребёнком сбежал от взрослых, в один голос утверждающих, что его ждёт великолепное будущее. Те были уверены, что он непременно станет экзорцистом, но Канпимук в этом уверен не был, и все их слова на семейных встречах только добавляли ещё больше веса на его плечи. Один раз он просто не выдержал и сбежал, прежде чем бабушка закончила свой монолог о том, как он обязан себя вести, чтобы не запятнать честь семьи. И тогда, спрятавшись в старом заброшенном доме в самом конце улицы, он и встретил Марка.

Это было началом их дружбы, и годы спустя, когда пришло время искать себе напарника, Канпимук, ни секунды не раздумывая, выбрал Марка. Который, к счастью, согласился.

Канпимук, правда, совершенно не ожидал, что всех возможных видов оружия, тот превращается в копьё. Огромное, длиной практически с самого Канпимука, чёрное копьё с витиеватым серебряным узором на лезвии. Но он был в восторге, когда увидел эту форму впервые. И в полнейшем ужасе, когда понял, что понятия не имеет, как с косой обращаться, что означало новую волну бесконечных тренировок.

Но хотя бы их было двое.

Учитывая, сколько времени они проводили в обществе друг друга, он даже не был удивлён, когда однажды днём посмотрел на Марка, заказывающего кофе им обоим, и подумал: «Кажется, я его люблю». 

И влюбиться в орудие — в собственное _оружие_ для _сражения_ , — было не лучшей идеей в его жизни. В Ассоциации неоднократно повторяли, что когда работающие вместе экзорцист и орудие испытывали друг к другу _чувства_ , от этого страдала их сыгранность, потому что они начинали поступать как твердили их эмоции, а не как положено профессионалам.

Канпимук не боялся, что испортит их взаимопонимание своими чувствами. Он знал себя. Он знал Марка. И знал, что они смогут заставить это работать.

Но всё не мог подобрать нужные слова и даже продумал признание — кактус и драже, как пародия на классическое признание с цветами и шоколадом, он был уверен, что Марк оценит шутку, — ему встретились призраки. Как будто это могло его остановить.

— Проблемы? — весело спросил знакомый голос, и Канпимук поднял голову.

Марк стоял на телефонном столбе, беспечно засунув руки в карманы куртки, и так пристально смотрел в сторону стройки, словно ожидал увидеть противников своими глазами.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько ты вовремя, — честно сказал Канпимук и осторожно опустил горшок и коробку драже на асфальт возле столба. Марк улыбнулся, щёлкнул пальцами и тут же скрылся в облаке дыма, из которого спустя секунды вылетело чёрное копьё.

Древко привычно легко в руки, и Канпимук облегчённо выдохнул. Если в одиночку сражаться с призраками было невозможно, то когда рядом был Марк, это было проще, чем победить Чжебома в Мортал Комбат.

— Ты знаешь, — отстранённо начал он, стоило им только разрубить пополам первого призрака, — я тебя люблю.

Копьё в руках задрожало. По их мысленной связи пронёсся тяжёлый вздох.

— Серьёзно, Бэм? — он буквально видел, как Марк закатывает глаза. — Ещё более неподходящего времени ты не нашёл?


End file.
